plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Cactus
|variant of/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |flavor text/GW = The Power Cactus specializes in blasting opponents with electricity from extremely long ranges. |- |image/GW2 = Power CactusGW2.png |caption/GW2 = Power Cactus deals electric damage, arcing across multiple Zombies! |health/GW2 = 125 |weapon/GW2 = Electric Needle |ammo/GW2 = 10 |damage/GW2 = Electric |range/GW2 = Long |abilities/GW2 = |variant of/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare |flavor text/GW2 = The Power Cactus specializes in blasting opponents with electricity from extremely long ranges. }} Power Cactus is the Rare electric variant of the Cactus in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. She has the same abilities as the regular Cactus, but her projectile deals a chain lightning effect (uses electricity to add damage to any enemies near the one the player hits) to the zombie it hits. Appearance Power Cactus is a Cactus with a sky-blue body and green bottom. The mouth of the Cactus filled with an electrical plug. The eyes are a glowing blue and there are electric sparks flashing near its body. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Power Cactus specializes in blasting opponents with electricity from extremely long ranges. In-game description Power Cactus deals electric damage, arcing across multiple Zombies! AI health (GW2 only) *Easy: 75 HP *Normal: 100 HP *Hard: 125 HP *CRAAAAZY: 150 HP Primary weapon ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Electric Needle is the primary weapon of Power Cactus; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 22 and the critical is 26. *The max DPS at close range is 78.0. *The base middle range damage per hit is 17 and the critical is 21. *The max DPS at middle range is 63.0. *The base long range damage per hit is 16 and the critical is 19. *The max DPS at long range is 57.0. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The weapon deals arc damage; when a hit is dealt to a target it will arc to nearby targets dealing 10 damage as it hits them. *The ammo in a clip is 12. *The reload time is 2.5 seconds. *The projectile speed is fast. *The weapon is a semi-precision weapon. *The bloom is medium. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 The Power Cactus' primary weapon is the Electric Needle. It deals less damage than the standard Spike Shot at 15 to 20 impact damage and 18 to 24 critical damage, but compensates for this by dealing up to 15 electric splash damage to any surrounding zombies. Abilities |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Weapon upgrades Charged Spike Reload ''With a charged spike-reload, the reload time is reduced. Electric Spike Stockpile Ammo capacity increased with a stockpile of electric spikes. Supercharged Spikes Supercharged spikes deal extra damage. Strategies The Power Cactus has one of the most potent weapons of any Cactus variant, due to above average damage and fast movement speed of her projectiles. Long range combat is where she excels, as she can deal a lot of damage to enemies who cannot see you coming. Proper accuracy is essential, however, due to her limited ammo and so-so reload speed. With Consider prioritizing larger opponents when shooting as they are generally easier to hit. Shooting at the biggest Zombie amongst a group of other Zombies is a great way to deal with small and fast enemies that are hard to hit, like the Imp and Scientist. This also effectively vanquishes nearby Zombies that are low on health. Close range combat is not advised as this variant- if you are caught in melee combat, drop a few Potato Mines around before you try to make an escape. Against The Power Cactus may not be much of a threat in a 1v1, but she is a serious problem for your team if you're all close to eachother. Try to keep your distance from your teammates (especially Imps), as any shot that you take from the Power Cactus, will also damage them. Super Brainz is a great counter (if played correctly). As Super Brainz, try to sneak around the Power Cactus and attack her from behind. All Cacti aren't that effective at close range. Balancing changes ''Garden Warfare'' Legends of the Lawn DLC * ''Garden Warfare 2'' Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * Related achievement Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Power Cactus GW1.png|Power Cactus in-game IceCactusshot.jpg|A Power Cactus getting shot by a Baseball Star in a promotional photo Power Cactus.png|Power Cactus in the Stickerbook HD Power Cactus.jpg|HD Power Cactus Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Power Cactus GW2.png|Power Cactus in-game Trivia *Cactus' Plant Food ability in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 might be a reference to Power Cactus due to both of their spikes being blue and electric. *In Garden Warfare 2, her color was changed from very light blue to a turquoise color. **All other electric plant variants from the first game had their color changed as well. *If a hat is put on her, most electricity stops flowing and the electrical plug will stop generating electricity. Category:Plants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Cactus variants Category:Power variants Category:Rare variants Category:Rare plants Category:Electric plants